Hard Goodbye
by Calamity Razor
Summary: Isaac has a problem, but he will never put Ellie into danger. Rated T for language. Minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Stay safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Space 2 or any of its characters.

Warning:

I haven't written any fanfics for long time so my skills got rusty.

Still, please review so I could know what to do. This might get more parts or not. Thanks.

Note:

The story is told from Isaac's POV

I cursed as walked through the empty hallway, trying to think of words of inspiration but there were none to be found. Flickering lights didn't help. At all. Truth was I didn't think I could get out here alive. Not in this condition. After Daina's betrayal I nearly lost it. Fucking Unitologists. How long am I walking in circles? Fuck...

I wish I'd stop running into corridors who are all bloody and covered with dead people's guts. I aimed down the scope of my rifle at a human figure that was sitting in the shadows. What the hell was that? One of Tiedemann's boy scouts? I remember the last time I met those goons, barely came out of the encounter alive. Of course, back then I had a fucking straightjacket RIG.

A crackling sound echoed through the hall and suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine as a claw flashed before my face. The slasher advanced towards me, but I hit it in the face, or whatever was left of it, with my gun. It came back up with a roar and swung its blades, missing me again. I then severed both of his arms with my plasma cutter. The creature fell on the floor and let out a loud snarl. Just to be sure it's dead I stomped on it several times_.__What__was__that?_ A trap? This attack nearly sent my heart to my mouth. Were the necromorphs getting smarter? _Damn,__watch__your__back__Isaac!_ If I die Ellie will never get out of here. Also... Nicole. I have to... I have to meet Nicole. I want answers.

But this wasn't the end of it. Unitologists. People who believed they can tame the power of the Marker and use it as a weapon to control others. This is one fucked up religion. According to Mercer they worship these creatures. These necromorphs. I always hated them. Fucking Unitologists. Heh, it looks like as if I bump into them everytime I turn around. But what do they want from me? I'm just an engineer. Unless…

"Isaac!" Came a voice along with a holographic display. Ellie Langford.

"I'm here." I quickly respond. She looks worried.

"Good to hear that. I thought I lost you."

"I do not plan to die. Not in this hellhole."

"You sound angry? Something got you down?"

"Let me think: I was tormented by nightmares all the fucking way, placed my trust in a woman who later revealed to have been working for Unitology and nearly got me captured, then I was chased by a big necromorph and after a series of bizzare events finally ended up here. So yeah, I'm just peachy."

"Woah... I don't know what to say."

"You probably think I'm crazy, don't you? The Marker, Unitologists, all this can drive a man insane. Like Stross."

I swallowed away the returning knot in my throat and gathered my thoughts for a short moment. Ellie glanced back over her shoulder as if she heard something and then turned at me. I could see something flicker in her eye as she arched her eyebrows.

"I understand you went through a great deal of stress, Isaac. I really do. But you cannot let those feelings overwhelm you. Don't let them control your mind. Stross embraced the madness and look how it ended for him. You're stronger than him, Isaac. I know you are."

"Thank you, Ellie." I considered her words for a minute before speaking again. "How things are going at you side?"

"Slow. Atleast I don't have those monsters trying to slaughter me. Heh, it ain't that bad over here. Now that I mentioned it... there aren't many of those creatures around here. It appears as if they left."

"I encountered only a few. This is strange indeed."

"Do you have any idea what is going on? As far as I know those things don't just run away. Not till there are people left in the station. I mean I just don't understand. Of course, that's a good thing that they left. I... wait a second."

She looked around and her remaining eye widened.

"Shit. Isaac, I'll contact you later."

The holo image disappeared, but I kept staring at the place where it had been moments ago.

"Ellie? Damn it."

"You have to let her go Isaac."

I turned around with a shiver when I heard that so familliar voice. My deariest Nicole. Or whatever that thing was. A fragment of my memory that only approves of my insanity or a ghost? Althought, I can't really ignore her. Not that I would have a choice.

"Nicole?"

She moved closer towards me and gently touched my cheek. That wasn't the touch of a ghost or a hallucination. It felt like a real person's touch. I would have believed that if I hadn't seen her last message when I was on Ishimura.

"I can't." I whispered. "She'll die without my help."

"No, she won't. You have to let her go. If you leave with her you will never get rid of the Marker's influence and eventually you will be consumed. You know what you have to do first, Isaac. Destroy the Marker."

I wanted to protest, but then I realized that she was telling me the truth. I have to destroy that thing. I won't let it hurt anyone else. Hopefully, Ellie will understand. _Will__she?_

"Isaac. There's a gunship docked here." I heard Ellie's voice as she contacted me again.

"What? Is it damaged?"

"Not that I can tell! Isaac, do you hear me? We're going to make it out of here alive!"

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"One of us is." I finally said. "It's too dangerous for you to stay here, Ellie..."

"What are you talking about? Just get your ass in here. I'm starting a system check now."

I sighed again as I started walking through the corridor that was filled with trash. Half of it was blocked by debris so I had to find another route. Before opening the door that would lead me to the area where the gunship was I took one glance at Nicole. She nodded.

"Do what you have to do, Isaac."

She then faded away. I opened the door and stepped in. There it was. Behind the thick glass stood the mighty gunship. Similar to the ne I blew up not so long ago. I heard Ellie's voice as she was checking the system. I moved towards the panel and removed my helmet. I saw her standing inside the gunship, watching me as I turned around. I knew that she already realized something was wrong.

"Isaac... what are you doing?"

I pressed a button and the hatch closed.

"Whoa. Hey Isaac, what are you doing?"

A holo image of her appeared. She was obviously shocked.

"Isaac! What are you doing? Open the door right now! No. No! No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare launch this ship!"

"Isaac..."

A tear fell from my eye as I typed the last command. I then looked at her.

"It's your best chance, Ellie. You got life support, comms... Hey, you're gonna be rescued."

"You bastard..."

"I need you to be rescued. I couldn't save Nicole, but I can save you Ellie. So, uh... bye."

I lowered my head and punched the panel in frustration just as her image disappeared and the ship left. I couldn't believe what I just did. Well, atleast Ellie will definitely survive now. Probably my last good deed. But there were still things needed to be done. I leaned against the wall. This was just too much for me.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Nicole said as she appeared next to me.

I glared at her.

"Why? So I can let you go too? I can't do that Nicole. I never wanted to let you go."

"A lot happened that we never wanted. Isaac... _touch__me_."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Isaac. Please. Make us whole."

I stood up and took several steps forward. I then glanced at her. Nicole was everything to me. The sole reason why I wanted to visit Ishimura was just to see her again. But after all that happened... She was different. Nicole just wasn't the same as she used to be.

A painful expression appeared on my face when our eyes met.

"I can't." I muttered.

I then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Marker

Note:

It contains some spoilers about Dead Space's 2 ending chapters so I shortened it a bit. Review if you would like me to continue.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Clarke?" Tiedemann yelled in a video log as he watched me approaching heavy metal door. "I make the rules, I make the threats, I rule this station. I am Alpha and Omega here, Clarke. You ain't gonna do to my station the same you did to the Ishimura. Oh yes, I heard about what happened there alright. After all, you're the only survivor. Too bad that your journey ends here."

With every passing hour I was surer of the fact that I was not being followed. After all, the alien creatures suddenly just disappeared. This mother humper was the only thing that kept on putting spokes in the wheels.

I hacked the door and entered a large room. The view clearly shocked me as I saw what looked like Marker, similar to the one in Aegis VII. Except that this one was fucking huge. A real giant. Near the bottom of it I saw packs of filthy necromorphs gathered around it, as if the Marker was some sort of God. This didn't make sense. The Red Marker killed off all the necromorphs nearby it, but this one seemed to be the exact opposite. What the hell was this thing?

Daina said that I built it. Did I really build this thing? Impossible. But this seemed different. God, what have I done? No wonder why those fuckers from Unitology want my head so bad. I just that dad isn't their captive. Damn, I wish I'd know where he is so I could get answers. So far everything that happened brought me more questions than answers. And that sucks big time.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tiedemman asked.

"Why is it here? Damn it, Tiedemann! You don't realize its power! Listen to me! I need to destroy it!"

"No, YOU listen to ME! You're the one who brought all this to my station. The Marker, without it Humanity's hopes to survive would quickly drop. This place was a dead husk before I brought this artifact here. Imagine the possibilities, Clarke! Imagine what Humanity would achieve if we learned its secrets."

"This thing brings only death and suffering." I retorted with frustration."You're blind, Tiedemann. The Marker will kill all of us if it won't be destroyed."

"This is our future, Clarke. We tried to get the schematics out of your head, but to no avail. Why can't you do galaxy a favor? Or just shoot yourself in the head and make my job easier."

"None of this is going to happen, Tiedemann. The only thing that's going to happen is the destruction of this Marker."

"I knew you were trouble from the start! But they told me you were necessary. That your mind was the purest. I spent years shifting through your demented brain! This is not the way it was supposed to happen!"

"Well, how was it supposed to happen, Tiedemann?"

"We had it under control! Clarke, this is not our fault! We were so close to understanding it! What? It's all those bodies. All those bodies you let in here! It's triggering a Convergence event. But, we never... expected... this many bodies..."

The Marker emitted a bright glow and a fog horn-like noise, raising the necromorphs in the air. Tiedemann retreated as he was touched by the flames and his RIG link with me was cut. Stupid son of a bitch had it coming. Now I have even bigger problems. Thank you very much Tiedemann.

I sighed and looked to my left to see the machine Stross was talking about. The eye poking thingy. Great, now I'll have to crawl inside and stab myself in the eye. I just hope that it won't kill me. That needle looks pretty long. C'mon Isaac you faced millions of deformed undead creatures. You can't turn back now. What if I lose an eye? Then I'll look like Ellie. Great, that was really comforting.

"Isaac."

Nicole appeared so suddenly that I jumped aside.

"Isaac. You have to trust me on this. This machine will help you to remember what you can't. It will help you to gain knowledge on how to destroy the Marker and end all of this madness."

"Will it hurt?"

She glared at me, looking reluctant to continue, but after a moment spoke again, almost whispering.

"Yes."

I sighed. What other choice did I have? If I won't do this people like Tiedemann will win. If the Marker won't be destroyed this station will meet the same fate as the Ishimura. Eventually, Convergence will be finished. I wouldn't want to know what the hell it is. Judging from the masses of necromorphs that gathered around it I got the impression that this is the creation of something bigger. Perhaps a new Hive Mind? That cannot happen. I can't allow it to happen.

"Step 1: Crawl inside. Step 2: The screws go tight, all around. Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye"

I took a deep breath and crawled inside the machine. It will either kill me or help me access those parts of my mind containing information that is vital in order to destroy this Marker. And any other Marker. Just then, a thought occurred to me. How many of these things are out there? Could the Unitologists have more?

My breathing slowed down as I focused on the needle. It was right there. With one single command it will target my eye and stab it, reaching the brain. I wonder if I'll be able to see anything after that. I took another deep breath, blood drained from my face. I can't do it! But I have to... damn it! I can't!

The apparatus slowly thrusted downwards and inserted the needle in my eye. I felt a quick wave of pain that retreated when I suddenly was overwhelmed by information I never thought existed in my mind. It was somewhat fascinating. All this knowledge. But where did it come from? All this time I had knowledge about the Marker. Finally. Well, I guess I won't be able to see anything with this eye for some time. Heh, now I know how Ellie feels. Damn, I miss her. The thing that makes me feel sad is that I am about to lose Nicole too. And then I will be alone. Well, I suppose I'll die here anyway. However, I still don't quite catch the idea of how should I destroy the Marker. Blow up the station? It's already in critical condition. Heck, I don't know. Maybe Nicole will tell me.

"I did it, Nicole. I remember everything!"

As I left the machine I realized something was wrong. Instead of Nicole I saw a grotesque necromorph. However this one looked different. It had no wounds on its body and didn't look like a typical necromorph. It was something more. This creature had five glowing eyes that were staring directly at me. This reminded me of something terrible that happened right before I left Aegis VII. The massive necromorph that killed Kendra! Yes, this new creature that's standing in front of me has some similarity with it. With quick thinking I jumped back as the creature attacked me, swinging its blades wildly. I remembered seeing him back at the room where the necromorphs slaughtered Tiedemann's officers. He was in the middle of the charging swarm, moving slowly and calmly. It was different. Something more dangerous than the usual monsters. I grabbed my pulse rifle and took off his leg. Spewing out some unknown fluid the creature succumbed as I continued to dismember it.

"And stay dead."

I turned towards the door, but froze in place as I heard a familiar gurgling sound and splashing. Apparently the creature's limbs were recreating themselves. Soon it was like before. I panicked as memories came flooding back to my mind. This creature has the same abilities as the one Mercer created. Full regeneration of lost body parts.

I left the room in a hurry and went towards the elevator. I ended up in a wide open area with terminals all along the room's perimeter. Overall, this place looked darker, despite the glow emitted by the exposed circuitry on the walls. Why do I always have to end up in dark and gloomy areas without much light… But that doesn't matter when you're being chased by a violent alien who wants to gut you. I cursed as my first attempt to open the damn doors failed. If I wasn't an engineer I'd be eventually killed by this monster. This Ubermorph. Sounds weird but also kind of fits it, given its unusual features. It's almost as special as a brute is.

Finally, the door opened and I managed to run into a large chamber which I knew would be my salvation. The Ubermorph seemed to be aware of the Zero G environment so he disappeared in a nearby vent. I really wonder why didn't the security simply sealed off all the vents when the infection started. Oh, I had use them myself so it's probably a good thing they were left as they are.

After reaching the other end of the room with the help of my RIG's thrusters and barely avoiding the lasers I left the area. Wasn't really a big surprise to see the Ubermorph again. I got the feeling that its being led by the Marker, as if the Marker took control over one of the creatures, enhanced it to maximum levels and now was trying to personally kill me. That was quite possible since all necromorphs have a connection to the mysterious structure.

After passing through some corridors I reached the Marker. Now all I need to do is to cross this bridge, towards the light. I could see a figure standing there. Could it be Nicole? No, it didn't look like my former girlfriend. It fact it was a horribly burned man holding a javelin gun. Oh shit! Tiedemann!

"The research in that Marker is worth every life we just lost."

I gasped in pain as the spike hit my shoulder. With some effort I managed to pull it out. Hell, I ain't going to let some crazy moron finish me off. Not before I destroy the Marker.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Tiedemann asked with a devilish grin.

He shot at my head but I blocked the spike with my hand. Damn, I'll need some serious stitching after this. As I pulled it out I noticed he's prepared another spike. However, before he could shoot at me again I grabbed his hand and broke it. Tiedemman yelled in anger and surprise, giving me time to shoot a spike through his throat.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I whispered in his ear.

Tiedemann succumbed on the ground. I wasn't going to let the fucker die that easily so I fired another fire, electrocuting him. Satisfied, I turned back to see Nicole who spread her arms, welcoming me. I removed my helmet and walked closer, letting her hug me.

"Thank you, Isaac. Now... time to die."

"What?"

A wave of pain surged through my entire body as I felt the Marker's power. It was lying to me the whole time. Nicole was just a fragment of my memory that it used to fool me. And now it wants to finish the job. I looked around as everything changed.

"Yours is the last body we need to be reborn! The makers must be absorbed."

"The makers? You mean me? But Stross said we could destroy the Marker."

"Not if we consume you first!"

"Goddamnit, I trusted you! Fuck you... and fuck your marker!"

Oh crap! Here come the Necromorph kids from the shadows. Damn, I hate these freaks. Still, they are the weakest of all the disgusting monsters I've ever encountered. No wait, there was this wheezer fella back at the Ishimura. Well, I suppose that doesn't count because those were immobile. I shot down two of the monsters, but there were too many incoming.

Hey kids, want some candy? Taste this one!

I fired a grenade at the middle of the pack, blasting them all to bits. Soon more appeared. I then fired a whole round at Nicole. Suddenly they all disappeared and the Marker was exposed. I fired at it. However, that didn't last long as the shadowy apparitions returned.

"What is a thought, compared to a mind? Our power is infinite! Your weapons will fail and soon you will be consumed. Stross was just a puppet. We knew that he will fail to complete the job. But now we will kill you. We will be the only thing left after this ends. Resistance is futile, Clarke."

"I never asked for this." I replied, aiming at Nicole's apparition. "I never wanted to be a part of this madness."

"It was never really your call. You're just another victim, Clarke. You all are. With Convergence complete nobody will stop us. Our power will reach beyond this galaxy."

I fired at her apparition again, exposing the parts where Marker's influence was the highest. That was enough to destroy it. Or at least I think it was destroyed as I found myself back at the place where I killed Tiedemann. The automatic voice of the station informed me, and everyone else in the station, that reactor was in critical condition. Well, I never really expected to get out of here alive. Hey, guess it was my last stand against the Marker. I don't feel anything.

As the voice continued to announce evacuation, which is ironic because there wasn't really anyone to evacuate, I sat on the floor. Finally, it was over. Now I can rest in peace. That's why I was both angered and overjoyed when Ellie contacted me via RIG link. God, I'm so happy to hear her voice again. But why did she return? Does that mean that she actually cares about me...?

"You complete bastard! Was this your great plan? Dump me off and die?"

"I'm full of bad ideas, remember?"

"Yeah, well, here's another one: I'm crashing through the roof to get you. Now move your ass!"

I still couldn't believe that she returned. For me!

"Wait! No! Ellie, it's too late! Steer clear of the station!"

"Yeah, well you don't really have a say this time. Heads up!"

With a loud crash the gunship entered the station. The voice informed of a hull breach and decompression. Gravity failed and I was thrown up. My thrusters activated, allowing me to fly towards the ship while avoiding the debris. I saw Ellie opening the gunship's door and reaching out to grab my hand.

"Isaac! Take my hand!"

I tried to reach her, but to no avail. Damn, it was too hard.

"I'm trying!"

She finally managed to grab my hand and pull me in. What a relief! Still, that wasn't far from over as the hatch had to be closed. I did that, but not before witnessing the station blowing up in a massive explosion that reminded me of the one that happened at Aegis VII when a portion removed during planet cracking later fell back into the planet. I sighed and removed my helmet as oxygen returned to the room. I then glanced at Ellie.

"So... What now?"


	3. Chapter 3: Planet X

"Isaac."

I opened my eyes and waited till they adjusted to the light. I have no idea how long I was sleeping. Really, the whole Titan Station adventure exhausted my body. This sole moment was like a harbinger of peace. The Marker was destroyed along with the station when the reactors reached critical level. The danger was gone.

"What's up, Ellie?" I got up and yawned.

"I'm going to land in a nearby planet to get some resources. We don't have much food and the ship was a bit damaged when I crashed through the roof. Hopefully, you'll manage to repair it, yes?"

"Sure... I could use some food right now. What do we have?"

"This." Ellie put a yellow colored tube on the table. "This is what Titan security eats. Looks like a gel but tastes fine. Better than most of the crap I used to eat."

"Well, I suppose that's how it goes in space. Now you can really try something like this shit which tastes like a hamburger. Damn, I'd love a hamburger with mild-tasting cheese along with a piece of hot apple pie with a large order of fries and ice cold cola."

"Sorry, but I'm a vegan."

"Seriously? How'd you survived that long without meat?"

We continued eating for some time. Ellie then stopped and glared at me. I caught her look and our eyes met. I felt that she was about to say something unpleasant.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

I shrugged.

"Nicole is gone. I told you that was not her. What I saw was just a hallucination created by the Marker. A thing that proves those structures are somewhat sentient. And I was the one who built that giant Marker."

"Hmm, I heard that the Marker makes people go insane. I can understand why it didn't affect you, or at least I think I get the picture, but why it didn't attack me. I mean, I'm just a pilot with no significant importance."

"No idea. Maybe you're immune to the effects of the Marker."

"Oh come on... Seriously?"

"That's something a Unitologist would consider a gift." I glanced at her bracelet. "Don't you think?"

Ellie's eyes widened.

"I saved your ass, you filthy bastard! Don't you dare to accuse me of doing this form some fanatical cult that worships a stone!"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything. Relax!"

"I bought this bracelet because it looked nice. That doesn't mean that I support the Unitology. What's your beef with them anyway?'

"When I was young my mother blew away all of family credits just to get a rank and learn more secrets about this religion. I never forgave her for what she did. I'll murder any Unitologist that gets in my way or tries to capture me."

"Wow, that's really deep. Well, I was never really interest in what they have to offer. Why do you think they're doing this?"

I rubbed my temple as a headache was coming.

"I don't know. I think they don't know their goal. This one Unitologist I met at the Ishimura claimed that the necromorphs are the second step in evolution of man. I'm sure the others believe that Marker could be used as a mind control device. Apparently that's the impression EarthGov gave me. It appears both factions are looking for knowledge of how to control the Marker. This is all some fucking bullshit. I just hope that I'll never hear again the Make Us Whole shit. A word of advice - if you ever lose a close person and they return as a ghost only to shower you with riddles, kill them."

Ellie stared at me the same way Foster Edgars did before he slit his own throat. Maybe she thought I was crazy after all. But it was just a thought that I pushed away. Just a thought.

"Alright." She finally said. "I understand how you feel. You're a strong man, Isaac. A survivor. Stay the way you are. Well, I suppose we are somewhere around there. The gunship could also use some refueling. I know they store lots of fuel tanks into this machine, but I'm unable to prove anything till we land and look at it ourselves."

"Outstanding. Now all we need is a deck of cards."

"Hmm, I have a bad poker face so this might not work."

I chuckled and downed a glass of water when my throat felt dry. The scan so far has showed no life. The only structures were small houses and oil-rig type platforms. The planet orbits a single star and looks all dark. Ellie mentioned something about it being a desert planet, a barren world with mineral-rich caverns. Something that sounds like mining heaven. I closed my eyes as I needed more rest. Repairing can wait. After all this shit I went through I believe I deserve some more sleep.


End file.
